The Attack
by JaidedVanillaXoXo
Summary: When Edward’s ship, the Midnight Sun, attacks the Forever Dawn, Bella’s father’s ship, he takes Bella in to be a slave. At first, Bella risks her life to try to escape, but soon the two can't fight off the undeniable chemistry
1. Pirates!

**Disclaimer: I DON NOT OWN TWILIGHT (THOUGH I DO WISH I OWNED EDWARD)**

_Bella POV_

I placed my hand on the railing of the ship and leaned over so it looked like I might fall off. I let the ocean mist spray over my face and breathed deeply. This was the last chance to do so. When we got back home my father, Charlie, was marrying me off and selling the lovely ship, The Forever Dawn, to make money and finally settle down with his love, Renee. For weeks now, he'd been trying to convince me that Mike Newton, a sailor on this very ship, was a great man who could support me all my life.

But my father didn't understand. I didn't want to be a slave to my husband. I wanted to run away and become a pirate or do something exciting with my life. And that vile Mike Newton who wouldn't leave me alone, who my father thought was a good man, who actually…

At that moment, I felt two muscular arms wrap around my waist and pull me back on the ship. I turned around. Mike Newton. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Hey," he said. I shrugged out of his grasp and smiled in response. "Looked like you were about to jump ship ma'am. Captain wouldn't like that."

"Thank you for your concern, although it was very unnecessary," I sad brushing off my skirt. "I was just enjoying the fresh air." I turned and was about to walk away when he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Let me go Mike," I snarled. "Get back to work or I _will_ tell Charlie and you _will_ be overboard in a minute."

"Your bark is bigger than your bite," he replied.

"Just try me," I said before walking away.

Here on the sea, Mike and pirates were my only worry. It was nice to be able to just relax and sometimes escape from the pressure or being a girl. Charlie was about the ship, ordering his crew around. We should reach the nearest port to refuel in three days. We were currently on a journey to England from Brazil carrying gold and valuable items such as wood and natural resources.

I grimaced as Mike was tying up a sail, trying to show off to me. I looked up to the man the crow's nest, James, who now looked awful confused.

"Captain," he shouted. Charlie never turned around; he didn't hear him. "Bella please get your father for me." I ran to him and tapped him on his shoulder, pointing up to James.

"What's it James?" Charlie shouted to him.

"I see something," he shouted. "Seems to be land or at least, land-like."

"You lying bastard! We don't reach land for another three days minimum!" Charlie was turning red in the face. But none the less, he took his spyglass out and looked in. "Pirates," he muttered, all the color draining from his face.

Charlie was right. The Midnight Sun, the most feared pirate ship in all of the seven seas, was heading straight toward us.

The captain was legendary with the blade. He had never lost a fight.

"PIRATES! PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" Charlie shouted. Men who were tying up the masts swung down and readied the canons and loaded their guns. Others sharpened their blades and made sure that they were ready to invade the other ship. I ran to my cabin and took out my sword. I swept my hair into a hat and made sure it was securely fastened on my head. I threw off my dress and changed quickly into boy's clothes. I was ready.

I went outside and the battle hadn't started yet. Men stood their ground, ready to fight and others were on the railing to jump and invade their ship. The pirates were preparing the same way.

The first canon shot hit our ship, almost knocking me over. The pirates swung into our ship and I was quickly swept up into the fight. Men around me had already fallen and I grabbed a sword from one of their dead hands. I was fighting two men now. One attacking me from behind and the other came from the front. My skill with the blade was legendary, almost as the captain's of the Midnight Sun. I quickly injured both of them, not to the point of death, but to the point of them not being able to fight anymore, and searched for the captain.

Charlie was fighting a tall, young blonde, no older than twenty. He moved quickly but his movements with the blade weren't as great. I worried about Charlie, but moved on to find the captain.

I wanted to cry at all the men I saw on the ground, wounded, men that I had known, but I fought back the tears.

I saw the Midnight Sun's captain standing on his ship, fighting. I would have known those skills from anywhere. He quickly killed the man and I watched him hit the floor. I ran to him and began to attack him from behind but he quickly turned to face and fight me.

The fight soon began to look like a dance, my skills against his. We never had a chance to take each other, and the dance continued. His moves matched mine. I saw Charlie fighting next to me with a big, burly man. I continued to fight the captain until I saw Charlie fall. That was my moment of weakness. I dropped my sword and ran to him.

"Father," I whispered. "Don't go."

"Bella," he whispered back. "I thought I taught you better than to run away from a fight." Those were his final words. Speechless, I stood up. The captain stood there as if unable to believe someone had run away like that. I felt something heavy come down on the back of my head and everything went black.

**if i get ten reveiws i will update it. :)**


	2. The Storm

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT (THOUGH I DO WISH I OWNED EDWARD) (JASPER WOULD BE OK TOO)**

_Bella POV_

I woke up in a large, soft bed. My head was throbbing uncontrollably and my heartbeat was frantic. I was still wearing my boy clothes but my hat was no longer on my head. So they knew I wasn't a boy.

The door opened slowly and a man came in.

"Are you all right?" he asked. He was beautiful. His eyes were as green as a forest and his red hair was messed up to the point of perfection. I merely nodded. His hard face though, showed no emotion.

"Good. I'm…" he trailed off. "What do I call you?"

"Umm… B-Bella," I stuttered. "W-What about y-you?"

"Edward." I half expected something like "master" but made no comment.

"Bella," he said, "don't try to run away. The only other place to go is into the ocean and I kept you alive for a reason." I shuddered and then nodded. How could I not try to run away from my captor? He killed my father and didn't kill me, leaving me to live the rest of my life in misery.

"Will I ever be umm… released?" I asked, timidly.

He shook his head. "No."

"Why?" I knew I would never see my father but I wanted to be free again.

"Because," he said, his husky voice dropping an octave, "You are mine." I began to tremble after that and he wrapped his arms around me. He didn't say anything else. Why did he care about me so? He could have killed me. He had the chance.

"Get off of me," I said, pushing his arms away and curling up in the furthest corner of the bed, away from him. He didn't move. He didn't say anything. Why couldn't he at least say _something_? After what seemed like hours, he stood up.

"You're safest in my room. Pl-," he cut himself off. "Don't leave." Then, he left.

I waited. Of course I waited. What else was there for me to do? I felt the ship rock violently. We must have been in a storm. Then his words caught up with me.

__

The only other place to go is into the ocean. The only other place to go is into the ocean.

Then I knew what I had to do.

******

I tried my very best to quietly exit the room. Every floorboard on the ship creaked and no doubt the stairs would be worse. Still, even my quietest of footsteps seemed to make a booming echo. I passed bunks of men who had legs and arms hanging off the edge. I finally got to the top deck and for a minute stood there in the raging storm. Waves splashed onto the side of the ship and rain came down like the end of the world.

I moved over to the railing of the ship and stepped carefully onto it. I readied myself for death, if that was even possible. I would never be completely ready for death. But as I started to make the lethal jump, two hands grabbed my ankles.

"I thought I told you to not run away!" he's voice shouted. He brought my ankles closer to him, causing me to collapse and hit every part of my body on the ship's railing. I twisted my two legs, trying to get him to let go. He moved his hands up to my waist and pulled me under him. I frantically hit him anywhere I could reach but he grabbed my wrists and flung me into a mast. Every part of my body ached and bled. My head was bleeding and my arms were scratched. I tried to stand up and fell again. I crawled along the floor before Edward reached for me again. I screamed.

"Let go of me!" I shouted as he grabbed my waist again. "You bastard!" I kicked him in the groin and used the rest of my energy to run to the other side of the ship. Edward stood up again and came after me, but the storm sent a violent wave over the deck and washed me overboard. The cold water was like a splash of reality. There was no way I was going to live now. I would die of either the cold or I would drown, but I would see my mother and father again. Suddenly, death didn't seem so bad anymore.

**So, Bella's first suicide attempt. Your reviews were awesome guys and I hope I live up to your expectations. Do you want the next chapter to be from Edward's POV? Ten more reviews and i'll update. It's a bit short and i'm sorry. i had to finish it in a hurry.**


	3. The Storm Edward's POV

**Disclaimer: If i owned Twilight, i wouldn't be writing this**

**special thanks to xrosecullenx who reviewed twice just to see my next update sooner**

**i love you all!! Thanks for reading!**

_Edward POV_

"Captain," Laurent said. Laurent was the doctor on this ship. He had been medically trained but ran away and became a pirate instead of a doctor.

"What?" I asked, intrigued with the boy who had almost defeated me in the battle yesterday. He couldn't have been older than seventeen and already his skills in battle were as good as mine

"He's a girl." Instantly I had Laurent up against a wall by his shirt collar.

"What?" I roared. I dropped him.

"She's a girl." I glanced over at her. Her long brown hair framed her angelic face and her eyes were peacefully closed. "Her skull was slightly damaged in the fight yesterday. But after a few days rest it should heal fine."

"I'll take her up to my room. Don't tell the rest of the crew though of you'll be overboard in a second." He nodded as I picked her up and carried her to my cabin. I laid her down carefully on my bed and then went on the top deck to think.

How could she have almost beaten me in a battle? Why the hell had she been fighting anyway? Why did Emmett have to hit her on the head of all places? She would be unconscious now for at least the rest of the day and I wouldn't be able to talk to her.

I went below deck to where a lot of my crew was sleeping and talking. Emmett's voice boomed as he reenacted every scene form the battle yesterday.

"You should have seen this boy fight!" Emmett shouted. "His every move matched the captain's. For a minute I thought he might actually lose. But then he seemed to be winning again. Then he was losing." He showed everyone who was listening the moves we had fought with, thrusting an invisible sword. "And then I," he said, gesturing to himself, "being the wonderful fighter I am, hit him on the back of his head with my sword and he was out cold." Emmett finished telling his version of the battle and sat down on his bunk.

"Captain," he acknowledged, once he saw me standing there.

"Cullen," I said back, nodding my head. "I could say you told that story pretty well."

"How's he doing captain? Is he going to join our crew?"

"Most likely. If not he'll probably be killed." I wanted to kill myself at the thought. There was no way in hell I'd kill such an innocent girl.

"Back to your duties Cullen," I said before leaving. I entered my cabin again to find the girl waking up, feeling her head.

"Are you all right?" I asked her. She nodded. There was no way to describe how relieved I felt. "Good. I'm…" I trailed off and decided to ask her name first. "What do I call you?"

"Umm… B-Bella," she stuttered. "W-What about y-you?" Was she scared of me? I didn't want her to be scared.

"Edward." I replied. "Bella," he said, "don't try to run away. The only other place to go is into the ocean and I kept you alive for a reason." she shuddered and then nodded.

"Will I ever be umm… released?" she asked, timidly.

I shook his head. "No."

"Why?" her whole body shook now, either scared or cold.

"Because," I said. "You are mine." When she began shuddering I wrapped my arms around her in hopes to comfort her.

"Get off of me," she said, pushing my arms away and curling up in the furthest corner of the bed, away from me. I didn't move. I didn't say anthing. I stayed where I was, not wanting to frighten her more. I stood up after she made no move.

"You're safest in my room. Pl-," I cut myself off. I wasn't going to beg her to stay, I was going to order her too. "Don't leave." Then, I left. I went out on deck again only to be confronted by my first mate, Jasper Hale.

"What is it Hale?" I asked.

"Captain, a storm is approaching. It's going to be bigger than the last." What more could go wrong?

"All right. Tell all the men to tie up the sails and them get below. I'll steer." Jasper nodded and ran to go give orders. I ran to the helm and took over, trying to steer the ship out of the danger of any reefs. Men scrambled up and down the masts, tying up the sails quickly and coming back down. Jasper came up to me again.

"Captain, the sails are tied up and the men are going under. Would you like me to stay up here on deck for relief for you?" I nodded.

Jasper stood by me while the storm raged on. The rain came down as hard as hail and the wind blew like we were in an unforgiving hurricane. I watched as a small, pale white figure emerged from below deck. In an instant, I knew who it was.

"Bella!" I shouted, but she didn't hear me. "Shit," I muttered. "Jasper, take over!" I ran to her as she stepped on the railing and readied herself to jump off. "No!" I shouted. Please don't jump, I thought. As she prepared to jump I grabbed her ankles and pulled her back toward me. Her body hit the railing and I flinched as I watched her take the pain.

"I thought I told you not to run away!" I shouted. She twisted her two legs under me, trying to get me to let go. Unwilling to let her jump to her death I grabbed her waist and pinned her under me. She hit me and kicked me anywhere she could reach until I grabbed her wrist and in haste, flung her into the mast. Her head was bleeding and her arms and legs were scratched everywhere they were exposed. Her light shirt clung to her body, showing the cuts and bruises that shouldn't have been visible.

She attempted to stand up and fell again. She began to crawl to the railing again but I reached for her and caught her waist again.

"You bastard!" she shouted at me, kicking me in the groin. It momentarily caused me to let go of her. She got up and ran to the other side of the ship. I got up quickly and ran after her but a violent wave sent her overboard.

"Bella!" I shouted, diving into the water after her. She was already sinking and going under. I wrapped one of my arms around her and pulled her back to the surface. She was lighter than she shoudl have been. The water helped my carry her up.

"Jasper!" I shouted. He was at the railing of the ship instantly and threw a rope over. I clung to it while he woke up two men to pull Bella and me out.

When we got back on deck I was instantly performing mouth to mouth resuscitation on her. Finally, she coughed up water but her eyes did not open.

"Bella, please," I whispered in her ear, fully aware that she could not hear me, "don't leave me."

**Okay, My first chapter from Edward's POV. i hope you all liked it and you guys know the drill. ten more reviews and i'll update.**

**and when you review if you have any ideas please feel free to tell me. i love constructive critisism**


	4. Escape Attempt

**Disclaimer: If i owned Twilight, i wouldn't be writing this**

**i love you all!! Thanks for reading**

**i got several reviews saying that they want my chapters to be longer. i'm working on it guys, really i am. They are progressing to being longer, i promise**

**Have a great holiday!**

_Edward POV_

I sat in my cabin with Bella, stroking her hair and sometimes whispering things in her ear.

"Please wake up Bella," I leaned over her and whispered in her ear. Then I kissed her temple. "Please, I need you." Bella twisted and turned on the bed as if having a nightmare. I longed to wrap my arms around her and tell her that I was here for her but I didn't want to wake her.

I gently rubbed circles and traced patterns on her arm but she shivered and shuddered under my touch, so I pulled my hand back and went back to running my fingers through her hair. I loved the way that when my fingers reached the end of her long hair how it would warp around my finger in little ringlets or waves.

I left the cabin for a moment and went out onto the deck. My crew was working on the deck.

"Captain," Jasper said, coming up to me. "We see a ship approaching. Should we take them?"

I nodded. "Take them. I think we're ready for another battle." He nodded back.

"I'll tell them." While Jasper readied them for battle, I went back into my cabin to check on Bella. She was still sleeping, still writhing and turning and her face twisted in pain. I flinched away from the painful image and left the cabin to prepare for battle.

We set up with men on the mast, ropes in hand to jump onto the other ship. Other men lined themselves up on the railing, preparing to handle the invaders on our ship.

The fight was much the same as the last, though this time I was wary of every man I fought, afraid I was killing another Bella. I met no one whose moves matched mine or Bella's and laughed. I wanted a challenge.

I watched as a man jumped back from our ship onto the other ship. Deserter, I thought. The battle was over faster than we would have expected and after taking the things off their ship that were valuable; we let the ship go with the remaining crew instead of sinking it. We watched as the ship left and sailed away.

I went back into my cabin and looked around. Bella wasn't on the bed. She wasn't hiding. She wasn't on this ship.

"Jasper!" I shouted, running out onto the deck. "Follow that ship!"

_Bella POV_

_Everything was dark. I tried to run but I wasn't going anywhere. I heard voices behind me, calling me._

_"Bella. Bella," the voice called. I turned around. Following me was Mike and a group of men whose faces I couldn't recognize. I screamed._

_"Don't scream Bella. No one can hear you. Don't run Bella. You're not going anywhere," Mike said. I tried to run faster but I tripped on my skirt and fell. "I told you not to run Bella."_

_Then a shadow loomed over me and stood protectively in front of me. "Don't touch her," said the voice I would have recognized anywhere. It was Edward._

That's when my eyes flew open. Edward. Where was he? I looked around. Nowhere to be found. I knew he didn't care about me. I stood up and instantly tripped. I caught the bed for balance. I again tried to quietly exit the cabin and go up the stairs but not before tucking my hair into a hat and buckling a sword around my waist.

I ran out on deck to see Edward's crew fighting again. I watched as perfectly good men fell and soon I was pretty sure I was crying. It reminded me so much of the defeat of my father. I bit back more tears and jumped onto the other ship. I fought along with the men of the ship that was losing so badly to Edward's crew. I killed them quickly, they were mush easier to fight than Edward was. Finally, the crew gave up. Edward's crew was raiding the ship now and taking a few of the better fighters prisoner. I kept my head down and didn't make eye contact with any pirate that might have recognized me.

The ship took off soon, lucky that the Midnight sun had not sunk us. I worked alongside the men in my current crew, still keeping up my charade as a boy. It was easier than I would have thought; no one questioned me.

"Captain!" someone shouted. "The Midnight sun is back!" Oh, shit.

_Edward POV_

As we caught up to the Lady Jasmine, I couldn't help but worry about Bella. What would they do to her? They didn't know she was a girl. But who was I to worry when I was so dangerous to her? I was a pirate.

When we caught up to them, we attacked the ship again. Each man took someone under their sword, threatening to kill them if they didn't surrender. I looked for the captain and held the tip of my sword against his throat.

"Where is she?" I growled at him.

"Who?" he asked, trembling as I angled my sword better.

"HER!" I roared. "Where is she?"

"There's no girl on my ship, I swear."

"Search the men. Take off their hats," I ordered, maintaining eye contact with the captain. Hats fell to the floor as the crew took them off.

"Whoever you're looking for captain, ain't here," Emmett said.

"Anyone who is standing around, search the ship," I ordered. "Jasper, take him while I look for her." Jasper nodded as he took my position threatening the captain while I searched for Bella. I knocked over empty boxes and barrels, looking everywhere for her.

I went below deck next, searching under bunks and behind more empty boxes. Where the hell was she?

_Bella POV_

I was huddled under the captain's bed, hoping they wouldn't look here. So bad I wanted to be free again and this was my last chance. I tried to slow my uneven, labored breathing and tried to curl up into an even smaller ball, if that was possible.

I heard footsteps and rummaging through drawers, the knocking over of furniture. I was dead if they found me now.

"Captain," I heard someone shout. "This is the last place. She's not on this ship."

"She's on this fucking ship!" I heard him shout. "Search harder!" I heard footsteps leave the room and then two more sets came in.

I heard more rummaging and crashes as Edward searched the room. "She has to be in here! Bella please!" he begged. "I won't hurt you I swear."

I kept quiet and didn't move. I saw his two feet right by the bed and heard the creak as he bent over to expose my hiding place. When I saw his two emerald eyes, I screamed. "Damn Bella." His hands grabbed the bed frame and flipped it over. He reached down to pick me up but I rolled over and ran out the door. I was met by two pairs of expecting hands and lifted from the ground.

"Let me go you bastards!" I shouted trying to shake them off. Edward grabbed me from their hands and threw me over his shoulder. I pounded on his back with my fists and tried to struggle out of his grasp.

"You monster!" I shouted at him. "I hate you!"

"Sink the ship," he said as he jumped from railing to railing. "Let's get moving men!" he shouted. I screamed and struggle in his iron hold but he didn't let go until we were in his cabin again.

"Why did you run?" he asked me, lifting up with my chin with his fingertips, forcing me to face him. I jerked my head away from his touch and began to cry as I heard the canon shot hit the Lady Jasmine. So much how the Lady Jasmine reminded me of the defeat of my father. I turned away from him and pushed my face into the bed.

The covers absorbed my many tears as Edward rubbed my back soothingly.

"Get away from me!" I shouted at him. My face was red and my eyes were bloodshot from crying. He flinched at the sight of me. "Can't you see that I hate you?" I asked him, turning away to cry again. "I ran because I don't want to be stuck here. I want to leave." I didn't care how much my words were hurting him. I wanted him to let me go for now, leave me alone.

"I'm sorry. About your father and me. I am a monster. You have no right to ever love me," he said.

"You're lying. You're not sorry." He remained quiet after that but made no move like he was going to leave anytime soon. "Go away," I moaned. "Can't you see that I don't want you here?" And with those final words, he left.

**Since you guys have been amazing about updating, i'm going to be evil this time. 15 reviews and i'll udpdate. If i don't get 15 reviews this week though, i will update for sure on Saturday. Either way, you guys should check out my other stories too. they don't start of with as much excitement as this one but they get better i promise. if i get 20 reviews Edward will do the disclaimer!**


	5. The Return of Mike

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Sorry to disappoint you.**

**Okay, first off, you guys are awesome! I ask for 15 reviews and have them in a day!**

**Second, this chapter is one more of Bella's escape attempts, but it might be her last one. Or at least her last one before she realizes her feelings for Edward**

********

FYI, Edward is 20 and Bella is 17. Bella's been on the Midnight Sun for only about a week now, she has been unconscious about 3 or 4 out of 7 days anyway. And this story takes place sometime in the 1600s. Pirates of the Caribbean time era.

Mike and James surrendered to Edward in the first battle and now work on his ship.

**Okay, last but not least, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!**

_Edward POV_

"Anyone who is standing around, search the ship," I ordered. "Jasper, take him while I look for her." Jasper nodded as he took my position threatening the captain while I searched for Bella. I knocked over empty boxes and barrels, looking everywhere for her.

I went below deck next, searching under bunks and behind more empty boxes. Where the hell was she?f

"Captain," I heard someone shout from the captain's cabin. "This is the last place. She's not on this ship."

"She's on this fucking ship!" I shouted back, going in there to search myself. "Search harder!" They left and I entered with one man helping me. He went through drawers while I, in my anger, knocked over the furniture.

"She has to be in here! Bella please!" I begged her. "I won't hurt you I swear." I looked over the bed and decided on the last place that anyone would ever look, under the bed. I was standing next to it and bent down slowly to look under. There she was, huddled into a small ball on the floor. She screamed.

"Damn Bella," I said, grabbing the bed frame and flipping it over her to grab her. She rolled away from me as I reached down and ran out the door. Two of my men, waiting outside for her, grabbed her arms and hoisted her from the ground.

"Let me go you bastards!" she shouted, trying to struggle from their grasp. I went out side and took her from them and threw her over my shoulder. "You monster!" she shouted, her anger now directed at me as she hit my back. "I hate you!" I wouldn't show her how much those words hurt me.

"Sink the ship," I said as I jumped from railing to railing. "Let's get moving men!" She screamed and shouted and struggled and tried to escape but there was no way in hell I'd ever let her go. Once we were in my cabin though, I set her down on the bed.

"Why did you run?" I asked her, lifting her chin with my hand to get her to face me. She jerked her head away from me and began to cry as she heard the Lady Jasmine get shot down. She turned away from me and pushed her face into the bed. The cried as I tried to soothe her by rubbing her back.

"Get away from me!" she shouted, her eyes bloodshot and her face red. So bad the vision in front of me hurt me, knowing that I was the cause for her sadness. "Cant you see that I hate you?" she asked, turning away to cry again. The words cut right into my dead heart, hurting me in a way that I would have never thought possible. "I ran because I didn't want to be stuck here. I want to leave." I understood how she felt. That's why I ran away to become a pirate and now here I was, keeping her here against her will, only reminding her of the death of her father.

"I'm sorry. About you father and me. I am a monster. You have no right to ever love me," I said, speaking the truth to her for the first time.

"You're lying," she accused. "You're not sorry." I remained quiet. No words I could speak would help her now. "Go away," she moaned. "Can't you see that I don't want you here?" For a minute, I was stunned. I knew how much I wanted her to be happy but I don't think that I could ever let her go. With those final words, I got up and left.

"Hale!" I shouted. He was at my side in an instant. "Put two guards outside my cabin doors. I don't want anymore escape attempts from her." Jasper nodded. He picked out two men, Emmett and Tyler, who would be perfect for the job. They stood there, unmoving, one on each side of the doorway. I nodded in approval.

"Cullen. Crowley," I acknowledged them. "Make sure that no one enters or leaves this room. Got it?" They both nodded.

"You really love her, don't you?" Emmett asked. I nodded. "It's the boy isn't it? I knew there was something strange about him." I grinned and nodded at Emmett before leaving to return to my men on deck to see how much damage we had suffered from the last battle.

"Hale," I began, "how many casualties?"

"Seven captain. Good men. In the battle from the Forever Dawn we suffered twenty-three, so we'll need to stop at a port soon." I nodded.

"Stop at the nearest one. We'll sign a few men up." Jasper nodded and left to take the helm and change our course. No doubt Bella would try to escape once we made port, but I swore to myself that I'd never let it happen.

_Bella POV_

There was no way he knew how I felt. He would never know how I truly felt, stuck here with only him to talk to. Though I had once longed to be free from my father and become a pirate, never would I have wanted it to happen like this.

I sat there, in his room, alone, just crying. I cried for what seemed like hours. Why couldn't he just let me go? Couldn't he see I didn't like him no matter what he tried to do? Or that I hated him? Or that sometimes I just wanted to be alone? No, he didn't get it.

I would try one more attempt tonight. If it failed I would stop trying, but only for a little while. Only long enough for them to let their guard down so I could escape easily. I heard two guards take posts outside the door. Jesus Christ, would Edward ever give up? Right now, it seemed highly unlikely. He was almost as stubborn as I was.

I sighed and flung myself into the bed. I needed to think up an escape plan and _fast_. Surely after two battles, they'd lost some good men. They would need to stop at a port and sign up some men to join their crew. I knew it. I'd been through this kind of thing when my father… had still been alive and his ship… was not on the bottom of the ocean.

With two guards outside the door right now, surely they would take shifts when it came to sleeping. That would mean I would have to sneak by one of them. No doubt Emmett was standing guard right now and he, I decided, was probably the bigger challenge. I would go when Emmett was sleeping.

I was in a pirate's room, for love of all that's holy. There had to be at least one weapon in here I could use to get past the guard. Even in the darkness of the room lit only by a single candle, I rummaged through his drawers and searched the top of his dresser. My hands ran over something smooth and cold, the blade of a knife or sword. When my hands discovered that the blade was relatively short, I decided it was a knife. Using one of Edward's belts I found in a drawer, I attached it to my waist, underneath my loose shirt for easy access to it if I should need it.

I took the pillows from Edward's bed and placed them under the thick duvet, so that in case he should come in, his first thought would be that I was still here. I placed the pillows so that it looked like a small girl, curled up underneath the covers. Just like me. I tried to make the mess I'd created look as though I had just been walking around and run into a few things by moving the dresser to its side a bit. Perfect, I thought. It just might be convincing enough to work.

Then, I waited. There were no windows in the rather large cabin, but I knew I would have a certain feeling when night came. So I continued to wait. No one came in and no one came out.

Every now and then, a faint knock would come from the doors and I would shout, "Go away!" or "Leave me alone!" and act as though I'd been crying. I laid down and slept for a few hours and when I woke up, I knew I was ready.

I put my ear to the door and listened carefully. I heard snoring and assumed it was Emmett. I tried to figure out which door the other man was standing in front of. I laid, stomach down, on the floor and checked to see which door I saw two feet in front of.

One set of feet paced in front of the right door and a sleeping form slept on the ground off to the side of the right door. I waited for the set of feet to turn it back and counted the paces. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven,_ I counted. Then seven more paces back. That gave me ten seconds to get out the door quietly of it took him about three seconds to turn around. Seven paces forward. Seven paces back. Seven paces forward. Seven paces back. Seven paces forward, ready go.

I quietly exited the door and closed it and then took off running toward the stairs leading to the top deck. I made it. I was almost free. When I got to the stairs, two arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back.

"Oh no. I don't think so," he said, throwing me back to the floor. I winced. Ow, that hurt. I looked up. He was tall, not as tall as Edward but still taller than me, but I couldn't see his face. "I was waiting for you to try to make a run for it. I knew Edward couldn't keep you prisoner." Then he emerged from the darkness with another man at his side. "Hello Isabella," he said. It was Mike. Shit.

"Where's your precious Edward now?"

"What are you doing here Mike?" I asked.

"They agreed to spare my life if I joined their crew. I'm not stupid. Your lucky I found you before James did. You should have heard what he was planning." I shuddered.

"Well, we might as well get this over with," he said motioning to the other man.

"Payment first," he said. Mike nodded and then gestured to me.

"Take her right now. I'm taking her away when we get to the port." The other man nodded and advanced slowly.

He took a step forward. I took one back. He took one forward. I took one back. He took one forward. I took one back and felt my back hit the wall. I was trapped. The stairs were behind him and Mike; it seemed impossible to get to them now.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, I promised Tyler here that he could have you for tonight if he helped me escape with you when we get to the nearest port. You see Isabella, your mine now." I felt my heart rate pick up as Tyler neared me, eyeing me up and down like a piece of meat. Mike left to go back to sleep and left me here alone, with this monster. As he took a step to the side, so did I. I slowly worked my way to the opposite side and took off running. My lungs wouldn't allow me to scream, but I wished that someone would hear me. Tyler lunged for me and grabbed my wrist, yanking my arm back and pulling me into him. My arm was limp now, probably yanked out of the socket and Tyler only laughed while my mouth opened for a scream. Nothing came out.

He lay down on top of me, pinning me under him and began ripping off my clothes. I kicked him wherever my foot could reach. My hands locked in his hair and tried to pry his head away from mine. He kissed me and let his hands roam my body until finally a hoarse, dry scream came out.

"Shut up," he growled, backhanding me across the face. I whimpered as he bit my neck and roughly handled my body.

"Get off of her," the heaven-sent voice said, pulling Tyler off of me and throwing him into the corner. He picked me up slowly and handled me like a piece of glass. My vision was too blurred to make out his face, but I didn't matter. He had saved me from the monster.

"Thank you," I mumbled, before I blacked out.

**Guess who? Well, here it is. Bella's last escape attempt and my Christmas or Hanukah or Kwanza present to you. Well, the next chapter will mostly be from Edward's POV for all those who asked for it. Well, i'm going to ask for 20 reviews this time but only because I need time to writed the next chapter. This is my longest chapter so far and i hope they only get longer. Please check out my other stories! I want to know if i should continue hem and if they're any good. Thanks for reviewing guys and happy holidays!**


	6. The Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Sorry to disappoint you.**

**Ok, you guys gave me 20 reviews in a day! That's awesome! sorry my update took so long, i had writer's block :)**

**There are three decks on Edward's ship. The second floor is where Edward's room and the galley (kitchen) are. The third floor is where the crew sleeps. The top deck is the top deck with the masts and such.**

**Yes, Bella was saved before Tyler had the chance to rape of her. Jacob will make an entrance soon, so be prepared.**

**And finally, I hope you all had a happy holiday!**

_Edward POV_

My crew wasn't as lively without Emmett here. There were a few stories told but the excitement of Emmett's reenactments just wasn't here. I had been sleeping with my crew lately, with Bella being in my room I didn't want to scare her anymore than I already had. She needed time to adjust.

I faintly heard Emmett's snoring from in front of my room and assumed they were taking shifts. Smart move.

"Captain," I heard someone say. I turned around to face Eric Yorkie. "Why aren't you staying in your cabin? Surely it would be more comfortable than what we have to deal with."

"I feel like I need to check on my crew," I lied. Though we had tracked down a ship to find Bella, few of the men had actually known who we were looking for or what was going on. He nodded.

"Not much excitement without Emmett. He on deck for night watch?" Eric asked. I nodded again. Eric didn't push me any further for answers seeing that I was deep in thought. I nodded off eventually and in the middle of the night, two o'clock perhaps, woke up to a faint scream and loud thuds coming from the deck above the one I was currently on.

I got up quietly, trying hard not to disturb anyone that hadn't woken up for the same reason I had.

My footsteps sounded like avalanches and my breathing sounded like waves in the most violent storm. When I got up the stairs I squinted to make out the two people I could see moving around. One seemed to be chasing the other and that's when I realized what was going on. Bella had tried to escape again which would mean that Tyler was abandoning his shift. Emmett had nothing to do with this.

As I got closer I recognized Tyler on top of Bella as her tried to rape her. Bella's clothes lie ripped on the ground around her as she attempted to scream under Tyler. I saw him backhand her across the face and instantly ran to her side.

"Get off of her," I growled at him, prying him off her and throwing him in the corner. I gently picked Bella up and handled her carefully.

"Thank you," she whispered before her head rolled to the side and her heartbeat slowed down. Bella, my Bella, had just blacked out because Tyler was a dirty bastard.

"Crowley, you are going to die," I snarled through my teeth. Tyler stood up and faced me, fists closed ready for a fight.

"Really Masen? It won't matter. Bella won't be here tomorrow anyway. She'll escape because she hates you." I clenched my fists tighter.

"You're lying."

"Am I? We both know I'm speaking the honest truth." With his last comment I brought my fist from my side and slammed it into his awaiting face. He made no attempt to fight back as he held his bleeding nose. When I put my hand back down by my side and began walking away, Tyler attacked me from behind, twisting my arms behind my back.

"Fuck off Crowley!" I shouted at him, untwisting my arms, which ended up with his arms twisting.

"Damn you Masen!" he screamed. I grabbed his wrist and threw him into the ground in front of me, stepping on his leg and waiting for the sickening snap. He winced as he heard the snap but made no face to say he was feeling any pain.

"Do you need more Crowley since this isn't enough?" I asked. I stepped on his other leg, the crack much louder this time as I twisted my foot.

He closed his eyes even harder and finally shouted, "All right Masen. I've had enough."

"Scream like a fucking girl," I twisted my foot harder into his leg before he did scream. Emmett had woken up from where he was laying a few feet away and Jasper, being the perfect first mate, had come to help if I should need it.

"Cullen. Hale. Throw him overboard." They both nodded and showed no hesitation in taking him and throwing overboard. Bella still lay, unconscious, on the ground. I picked her up gently and took her to my room. I laid her down carefully on the bed and placed the duvet over her unconscious form.

Looking through my dresser I found a loose shirt of mine and laid it on the bed along with a small canteen of water.

As she turned over in the bed, I couldn't help but notice her adjust the cover a little revealing more of her perfect chest… stop Edward, she doesn't like you back, I mentally scolded myself.

"Edward," Bella said. Instantly I turned around to see her, but her eyes were still closed. Confused I turned back around. She had said my name so clearly.

"Edward," she said again. I turned around and found her still sleeping. Had she been sleep talking? When she rolled over onto her stomach I realized that, yes, she had been sleep talking. She was dreaming about me?

_Bella POV_

_He took a step closer to me and gently swept his fingers over my face. His copper hair hung over his forehead and his loose shirt allowed me to see a perfect view of his chest._

_"He hurt you." It was not a question, but a statement. I nodded. "He won't hurt you anymore. He can't hurt you anymore. He's gone now Bella." As his fingers continued to graze over my face, I found myself leaning into his embrace, in which I fit perfectly. Hi fingers gently wept over my eyelids, instantly closing them. He stopped. I opened my eyes and found him staring at me intensely before leaning in, his lips about to meet with mine._

My eyes flew open. I looked around the room, my eyes searching for only one person. I was alone. Holy shit. I was in love with him. He had saved me. His men killed the crew I knew and loved. Of all the people in the world, I had to fall in love with Edward Masen, the pirate captain of the Midnight Sun.

_Edward POV_

I had left Bella alone in my room and the more I thought about it, the more I knew I'd rue it later. As I overlooked the work of my crew and manned the helm of the ship, I yearned to go back to Bella, just to see if she was all right. Finally, I called Jasper over. He nodded as I gestured to the helm and took over for me while I went under.

I tried to open the door quietly, as not to disturb Bella, but I found her already awake, with my shirt on, the canteen empty at the foot of the bed.

"Bella," I said. She looked up and instantly let out a breath of relief.

"Thank you," her angelic voice said. "I know you saved me from Tyler." I nodded and moved forward to sit down with her on the bed. "This is yours, isn't it?" I nodded again. "I'll sleep somewhere else if you'd like it that way better." She moved to stand up but I placed my hand on hers and she sat back down.

"No," I said. "The lady always gets the captain's quarters. I might be a pirate but I know how to be a gentleman."

"Please sleep here," she begged. "I… feel bad." I looked at her to find her blushing and looking down at her bare feet.

"We'll have no more talk of this tonight," I said. "You sleep here for now. But please some with me. You must be hungry." I held out my hand to her and, unwillingly it seemed, she took it and followed me to the galley outside my cabin.

I led her to the galley where her eyes instantly widened at the sight of all the food.

"Sit here," I said, patting the counter with my hand.

"I can't. I can't… jump that high right now." He weak body probably could not lift her up that high. I placed my hands on her waist and heard her breath hitch in her throat before lifting her light figure up and setting her down on the counter.

"What would you like?" I asked her, motioning to the piles of food. She pointed weakly to a turkey in the corner and then to a green apple next to it. I broke off a turkey leg for her and put an apple on a plate, along with some grapes and bread. I handed the plate to her and she looked at it like a blind man looking at the sun for the first time. How could I have not thought of this? She must be hungry. She's gone a week without food and has had sparse water. I handed her a glass of water, which she took and downed in one large swig.

"Thank you," she said between bites of food. I nodded and continued to watch her eat. I poured some more water for her, which this time, she took a sip of and set down next to her. She finished the plate quickly and then jumped down from the counter and began to wash her plate.

"No," I said, taking the dish from her. "Someone else will take care of that." She nodded and began to doze off right next to the counter. "No, let's go. We wouldn't want you sleeping in the kitchen now would we?" I scooped her up into my arms and brought her to my room where I laid her down gently. As I began to walk away, her tiny hands grabbed my shirt and wouldn't let go.

"Don't go," she said her eyes remaining closed as she hung onto me.

"All right. I promise not to leave," I replied. She smiled and loosened her grip, though she did not let go all the way. I lay down next to her, where she instantly curled up into my chest. I knew how much I loved her. I knew I wanted her. But now, here she was in my arms and I still didn't know if she wanted me. She might have wanted me here just for comfort or the solution to her loneliness, but there was no way in the world I'd ever want to change it now.

**sorry for its shortness. but 20 reviews and i'll update. Bet you can't beat the last chapter's reviews (25)!!!**


	7. Confessions

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters in Twilight. i however own the ass-kicking plot to The Attack**

**important notice at the end of the chapter!!!**

_Bella POV_

My eyes flew open. I recalled Edward… food… water… a fight… sleep. Oh shit. I just slept with Edward Masen. I looked around and found myself to be alone. I rubbed my forehead and suddenly felt hungry again. What a time to be hungry. Still in Edward's shirt I rolled off the bed and made my way to the door. My hand, centimeters from the doorknob, froze. Would anyone hurt me? Or find me and think I was trying to escape? Granted, to be free would be nice but I didn't think I wanted it anymore. I wanted to be Edward's forever.

Instead, I walked back to the bed and waited. And waited. Soon, not long after I had woken up Edward walked in, water and food in hand. He must have seen my face light up at the sight of both him and the food because he chuckled.

"Anxious or just hungry?"

"Both," I replied, taking the water from him first. I downed the water quickly and then moved onto the food.

"Take it slow. We don't want you hurting yourself." I did as I was told and tried to slow down. He smiled in contentment and stood up. "We're making port today. We'll buy you something to wear."

"Thank you," I replied.

"And then you can come up on deck and enjoy the fresh air with me." I smiled at the thought. "I don't think anymore escape attempts will be necessary." I laughed and nodded in agreement.

"I think you may be correct." He smiled. "About the other night and Tyler…" I trailed off and all the color in his face was drained. "He wasn't the only one."

"Tell me Bella. Please," he said, taking my one hand in both of his. I looked down.

"Mike Newton. He was planning to take me with him when he ran off this ship. He used to work for my father and I guess he was mad that I never gave him the time of day. He paid Tyler to help me escape." Edward's face was suddenly enraged.

"What?" he roared, standing up and pacing. "I'll have every man on this ship search for him. I'll-" I placed my hand on his hip, tracing down slightly, my eyes following, until I removed my hand and placed it back at my side.

"Thank you," I said. He sighed and sat down next to me.

"I'm so sorry words can't explain. I shouldn't have even attacked you father's ship. I'm sorry bout Emmett…"

"Don't be sorry," I said, cutting him off from his rant. "We would have never met. Edward, I think I…" I was cut off this time by the sound of fighting on the top deck. Edward instantly looked like he wanted to fight. He knew what was going on.

"Another battle."

"Go Edward, I know you want to fight alongside your men." He smiled and ran up the stairs to go fight. I sighed and then thought about why I was still here. I raided through Edward's dresser for a smaller pair of trousers and slid them on, fastening them with a belt. Sweeping my hair up in one of his hats and grabbing a sword before running up after Edward. The ice-cold rain was coming down hard and the wind blew fiercely. I knew it would be difficult to keep my hat on. But all the excitement of the fight got to me and I seemed like I was on a high. I killed men quickly, knowing somewhat who was on the opposing crew.

"Bella!" Edward shouted as I fought next to him. "What the hell are you doing out here?" Quickly finishing off the man I was fighting as he did the same, he pulled me into him and brought me to his chest, where my sword saved me from his, forming and X between us. He spun me back out and watched me quickly take out two men at the same time with one sword. He came from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You're amazing Bella," he whispered in my ear. He kissed my cheek before running off. I watched his flawless fighting technique, the way his muscles moved when he lunged and the determination on his face. What was he fighting for?

I fought pretending that it was my dad fighting side by side next to me, pretending he was there. This is when we seemed closet, his spirit must have lingered on the earth to fight along side with me. The side of me that longed to be a dangerous pirate.

The fight was over quickly and Edward had me in his arms and then in his room, soon after it was over.

_Edward POV_ **(sorry, I kept using the wrong pronouns so this little part is EPOV)**

"Seeing you fight like that was amazing," I said, leaning in so that we were so close together not even the thin blade of a knife could've have fit between us. "Which reminds me, we never finished our fight." She smiled and poked my chest with her finger.

"I win," she purred seductively.

"I don't think so," I said, leaning in toward her. The longing in her eyes was unmistakable and I hoped I wasn't rushing anything. She closed her eyes and parted her lips slightly, as if waiting for me.

_Bella POV_

I parted my lips slightly, wanting him so badly to take mine in his. He leaned forward more, every inch of his perfect body resting on top of mine. I finally extended my neck to bring my lips to his. Our lips moved in perfect synchronization. His breathing one octave lower than mine made our breathing sound together like music made solely for the two people who make it.

He had to feel how I felt right now. We parted only to breathe when it was necessary. His soft, warm tongue ran along my bottom lip and I parted my lips to allow him all the access he needed. As our tongues tangled together in a kiss I never wanted to end, we both pulled back for air.

"That. Was…" I trailed off, unable to find the right adjective.

"Amazing doesn't cover it," Edward said. "There are no words to describe that." He did feel the same way.

**ok, don't murder me!! i know that was a short chapter but i couldn't find anymore to write in that chapter.**

**so, i have a book report due on the 6th of January and i haven't started yet so don't expect an update until the 10th. now on the 10th expect an EXTRA SUPER DUPER LOOONG chapter update on ALL of my stories. But i am going to make you guys earn it.**

**requirements  
-10 more reviews on ALL my stories  
-every 5 reviews over 10 will earn another page added onto the end of the long chapter  
-i will write whatevver you guys earn. you guys might get a cliffie or not. it's just where your reviews left my writing.**

**rules  
-you can review on every story up to 3 times  
- in at least one review i want to know you favorite line, part, or scene**

**no matter what, you guys will end up with a long chapter if you meet requirement 1!!**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Alice

**disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own anything.**

**For all those people who think Edward and Bella fell in love too fast, I agree. Why then, did I make them fall in love so fast? It's very simple, I ran out of escape ideas for Bella. Otherwise, there would have been more of them. Just letting you know. Also, if you've read Stephenie's rough draft of Midnight Sun, she also had Edward fall right for Bella. Then again, Charlie didn't die in her story.**

**Rosalie is related to Jasper. They are siblings. Edward's last name is Masen, so he is not related to Emmett, whose last name is Cullen.**

Edward POV

I woke up next to an angel, Bella to be exact. I found myself wanting to know everything about the enigma beside me. Her hands rested my chest and her head in the crook of my neck.

Her eyelids fluttered open only to be face to face with my own.

"Good morning," she said, placing her lips on mine before removing them quickly. "I really need to stretch." She stood up on the side of the bed and stretched to the side and then back. I looked away quickly, not wanting to be caught staring at her perfect curves.

"Are we making port today," she asked in her innocent voice.

"We actually made port last night after you fell asleep," I replied.

"Aww… I miss everything good. Like when you came in to sleep with me." Her comment actually made me, Edward Masen, blush.

"Sorry. You just-" She cut me off by placing a finger lightly on my lips.

"Don't apologize. I quite rather liked waking up to the sight of you." She smiled. "So are you going to get me something to wear in town today?"

"Yes that. And if you'd like it, I could buy you a custom-made sword. You seem to rather enjoy yourself when you fight." She blushed and nodded.

"It makes me feel closer to my father. He taught me everything I know."

"I'm sorry," I said, wrapping my arms around her.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know."

"I love you," I told her. She turned even redder. "You're beautiful, fierce, a great fighter, and now I know your selfless too."

"My father wouldn't want me to cry over him. He told me not to run away from any challenge, which I now realize I've been trying to do."

"Hmm?" I asked.

"I've been trying to run away from you. When you face a challenge, great things happen." She looked up at me with her deep eyes. "You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me."

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me too." She reached up and kissed the tip of my nose.

"I'm glad."

"So would you like the sword?"

She nodded her head fiercely and said, "I would like that very much Edward." I smiled. "Please don't spend too much," she begged.

"I will make no promises." She scowled and crossed her arms, turning away from me. "Please don't hate me," I said, wrapping my arms around her from behind. Her scowl turned to a smile. As she turned in my arms to wrap hers around me. I backed her up against a wall and she wrapped her legs around my waist, while I supported her weight.

She pressed her lips to mine gently at first. A simple kiss, yet asking for more. As I ran my tongue along her lower lip, she moaned, letting her warm breath flow over my face. It was single-handedly the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard. She pulled back as I looked at her, confused.

"Why didn't you kill me Edward? When you didn't know I was a girl? After the fight?" Her eyes, though innocent, held ten million questions in one simple one. _Why didn't you kill me?_

"I couldn't bring myself too," I responded, taking her two hands in mine. She blushed slightly and then took her hands away from me.

"But _why_?" Truly, I didn't know. Every fiber in my being told me not to. So, I didn't. There was no other explanation. "Please tell me. I'll understand, no matter what the answer." She placed her hand on my leg and tried to make me look at her. I shut my eyes to avoid hers and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Bella." She nodded. "If I said I don't know, would you understand?" She shook her head. "Bella, every fiber in my being told me not to kill you. I wanted to now how you fought as good as me, so I planned to ask you when you woke up. I planned to make you join my crew. Then, Laurent told me you were a girl." She stayed silent.

"So, the fact I was a girl changed everything?" Did she understand or was she taking this the wrong way?

"Bella, I saw your face and wanted to protect you from everything. You seemed so fragile, so delicate, so…" I trailed off. "Bella, I loved you."

"Loved?"

"And I still do. Nothing will ever change that." She looked away and then smiled.

"So you still do?" I nodded. "Prove it to me." I lunged at her. My body hovered above hers. She smirked. I lowered my lips to hers as she closed her eyes and waited for me once again. As we kissed, on of her hands tangled in my hair as the nails on her other hand dug into my shoulder. She broke away from to say, "I love you too." As she caught her breath, I placed kisses and gently sucked on her neck. She moaned.

"Do you like that?" I asked.

"Edward, don't stop." I traced her jawbone with the tip of my nose and then pulled back.

"I have to love." She scowled.

"Have fun in town." I laughed at her small pout.

"Love you too. Now sleep love. You'll need your rest." That was the last thing I said before leaving my room.

Jasper POV

It was nice being able to walk outside the confines of the Midnight Sun. I moved with the crowd of Edward's crew, heading for the bar. Where else?

As most of the crew drank themselves silly, I only sat by and watched. I really didn't think Edward wanted me to be drunk. I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around to be face to face with the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen in my life. Her raven black hair was short and the black dress she was wearing looked perfect on her.

"I've been waiting for you a long time," she said. Waiting? For me? I didn't even know her, even if I wanted to.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting ma'am," I replied politely.

"It's all right. I'm Alice Brandon. What should I call you."

"Umm… Jasper Hale."

"Jasper. I like it," she decided. "Would you be terribly mad if I should kiss you right now?" I shook my head. "Good," she said, already leaning forward as if she had already known my answer would be yes. When our lips met, I felt something I'd never felt before. I wasn't sure if it was lust or love; no girl had ever caught my eyes like Alice had. When she pulled back, the corners of her lips turned up into a smirk.

"And what is it, Jasper, that you do?" she asked.

"I am a…" I trailed off. What would she do if she thought I was a pirate? Would she run? Would she hate me? I don't think I can take the chance. "Farmer," I blurted out.

"Unlikely," she responded. "You seem much more like a pirate. Are you a captain?"

"First mate actually ma'am," I replied. "Edward Masen is captain." She gasped.

"Edward Masen? You work on the Midnight Sun." It was not a question, but a simple statement of the facts.

"How did you know?"

"The Midnight Sun is the most feared pirate ship of the seven seas. Everyone's heard of them. Especially after the horrendous defeat of the Forever Dawn." She sighed and looked down. "Such a loss. My fiancé was on that ship."

"I am terribly sorry."

"Do you leave tonight?" She asked, curiosity in her voice. I nodded. "Will you come back?"

"Anything for you Alice," I responded. I took her hand and kissed it lightly. "I promise."

As Alice retreated, I watched as men left, satisfied with their drunken whores. I saw one of the men grab Alice roughly and try to assault her.

"No!" she shouted at him. "Jasper!" I was at her side in an instant.

"Back away from Alice," I growled at him. "Or you'll be walking without a few appendages." He backed off and then beelined for the ship.

"Thank you," Alice said. "I'll be waiting." With her final words, she walked off.

"No, Alice," I muttered to myself, aware that she could not hear. "Thank you."

I checked the list I would show Edward of men that had signed up. A good thirty men, I counted. _Jacob Black._ The name stood out somehow. I couldn't place my finger on why, but it stood out.

Bella POV

When I woke up I looked around. Damnit, why had I let Edward leave? On the bed was a dark, midnight blue long skirt with a two corsets, one black and one gray, and white undershirt. I could not criticize Edward's taste in style. Lying beside it was a change of boy's clothes, no doubt for battles where I would fight alongside Edward.

I changed into the dress quickly, wanting to be dressed when Edward came in. The midnight blue color stood out very well against my pale complexion. Two ribbons laced up the front or one of the corsets and tied at both the top and bottom. I turned as I heard the door creak open slowly. I saw Edward's head peak out from it and the corners of his lips twist up into a smirk.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?" I asked him.

"I think you look beautiful."

"Why thank you," I replied. I turned in the clothes, allowing the skirt to flow a little, puffing out and rising about two inches.

He pulled out something from behind his back and I gasped. It was my sword. Even sheathed, I could tell that the craftsmanship would be lovely. He handed it to me and I drew it slowly, taking in the detail. The blade was shining like the North Star and the handle, molded just to fit my grip, would around my hand like a gold vine.

"It's beautiful," I said, buckling the sheath to my waist.

"Lovely," he said, taking my hand and pulling me to him. "Why don't we go see the rest of the crew?" I gulped. He saw the worried look on my face and squeezed my hand gently. "There's nothing to be afraid of," he assured me. Those words were al I needed to hear before a wave of assuredness and calmness washed over me. I felt relaxed.

"Thank you," I said. "I needed that." He nodded. As I trailed behind him, he led me out onto the top deck, where all his men stopped working to see me pass. Emmett laughed, having known all along. Jasper smirked knowingly. The rest of the crews' mouths hung open. Mike glared, knowing that with everybody watching, I'd be hard to steal. He hadn't tried yet, due to Tyler's fatal mistake. Now, Mike was lying low, trying not to be seen or heard. I could live with that. Beside Mike was a smirking James. Oh no.

"I'm not an animal!" I shouted at one of them, who grabbed my ass. Edward turned around quickly and brought his fist to the man's nose. He stumbled back and held his bloody nose while he backed away. Edward's face was deadly; his eyes pitch black. He looked ready to kill. As if he could read my mind, he responded to my silent question.

"I will kill anyone who tries to hurt you Bella." I knew he loved me. I knew I loved him. But right now, he was scaring me. I flinched back from him, my eyes wide with fear. He saw this and instantly, his face fell.

"I'm sorry," he said, wrapping his arms around me. "I didn't mean to scare you." Small, silent tears flowed down my face. "Please. Bella. Don't cry." He stroked my cheek gently and tucked my stray hair behind my ear. I looked up at him, eyes still watering.

"Don't hurt anyone who actually belongs here, just because of me," I begged him. Other than Mike and James, it seemed like all the men on this ship were quite decent, even if they were pirates.

"We're pirates Bella. We're very protective over what's ours. Over our treasure. Mine isn't gold Bella." I looked up at him again. Did he really just say what I thought he did?

"I'm your-" He cut me off.

"You're the most precious thing in the world to me. My treasure. My silver _and_ gold." I stopped crying and smiled a smile reserved for just him. He smiled my favorite crooked smile back. Someone clapped a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"'Bout time Captain. Some of us were beginning to think you weren't straight."

"Excuse me Emmett? Do you have a special someone yet?" Edward retorted quickly. The big man, Emmett, blushed slightly and looked down. "That's what I thought Cullen."

"Congratulations Captain," a tall, lanky, blonde said.

"Thank you Hale." The blonde nodded. Edward then leaned over and whispered in my ear. "That's Jasper Hale, my first mate."

"Can he fight well?" I asked, morbidly curious.

"He's very swift and quick with his movements, making him quite deadly to most. His skill with the sword isn't quite as good as yours though." I smirked.

"Whose is?" I asked, rhetorically.

"Mine," he whispered in my ear seductively. I shivered in his grip and felt him chuckle lightly, his chest against my back.

"You wish," I muttered. His ears, though, missed nothing.

"Would we like to see?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"I don't think you'd like your crew making fun of you for being beaten at sword fighting by a girl."

"That's it," he said, pulling his sword from his sheath. "Get ready." I drew mine slowly, still admiring the wonderful craftsmanship. I was poised for the first lunge, as was he. "Ladies first," he growled. I smirked.

"Your funeral," I said, lunging forward. It was easy for him to dodge as he tried to take me from behind. I blocked by putting my sword behind my back, pulling it forward and then turned around quickly, taking a swipe at him, just barely missing.

It went on like that for a while, my moves against his, now just a matter of pure luck. I aimed the tip of my blade for the handle of his sword, expertly pushing it though the handle and sending his sword skidding along the deck. I backed him up against a wall, the tip of my sword at his heart.

"I win," I said. He grabbed my sword and threw it to the ground, pulling me to him and kissing me passionately. We earned many wolf-whistles and cheering from his crew. When he pulled back, his men engulfed me, congratulating me on being the first to beat Edward in a sword fight. I felt at home, like I belonged somewhere for the first time in my life.

"So, you were the one I hit on the back of the head," Emmett said. "Sorry 'bout that." I smiled.

"Can I hit you on the back of the head and call it even?" I replied. His booming laugh made me laugh along. Even the serious first mate, Jasper, was laughing along.

"You seem to belong here. Like it was meant to happen," he told me.

"Thank you," I replied, nodding. He smiled.

"Good to know Edward found someone he deserved."

"I don't think he deserves me. He deserves better," I responded.

"If you think that, there's something I'll need to tell you later," Jasper said, suddenly serious. I nodded.

"When and where?"

"If Edward will let me have you alone for thirty minutes, my cabin. It's right next to Edward's. Tonight, right when it gets dark." I nodded then smiled.

"See you then." He nodded and then left to join a smiling Edward. As I watched them, his face fell and he began to glare at me. I flinched away from the glare and tried to ignore him. I felt two arms wrap around me and I turned to see Edward.

"Come with me," he said as if I had a choice; he was pulling me by my arm, his grip unbreakable.

"What?" I finally asked when he stopped.

"You and Jasper?" he mused.

"We're just friends. He said he had something to tell me that was private," I replied, pushing his chest against the wall.

"Promise me?" he asked.

"I swear silly, overprotective captain," I said, reaching up on my tiptoes to touch my forehead against his. "You have the most unrealistic fears." He smiled and relaxed. I kissed him lightly and then pulled away to run back to the deck.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Back to the crew. I'm part of them now. I work for you, Captain Masen." He followed as I ran back to the deck.

His arms wrapped around me again as he whispered, "You're not going anywhere Swan."

"That's what you think." With those words, I yanked myself free and ran back to the crew.

__

(This is where my chapter originally ended)

I kept running, still looking back at Edward. I didn't notice until it happened, that I ran right into something hard. When I looked up, I realized it was a man.

"Umm… I'm terribly sorry, I wouldn't want to keep you from your duties," I said to the man, not looking up.

"No, I wasn't watching," he insisted.

"If you insist," I replied.

"I do," he said. Edward walked up to us and pulled me out of his arms and held me closer to him.

"Who is this?" Edward asked protectively, his arms wrapped around me with my back to his chest.

"Jacob Black," he responded. Edward's glare remained fixated on him.

"Black, back to your duties." Jacob nodded and left.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"I don't like him," Edward scoffed.

"Is someone jealous?" I teased him, turning and standing on the tip of my toes to kiss his nose lightly.

"No," he replied quickly.

"Aww…" I said. "Protective are we? Don't worry, I love you more than anyone's ever loved anyone, ever."

"I can think of one person," he responded.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I love you more."

"Of course." I laughed. Typical Edward.

**PICTURES OF BELLA'S CLOTHES AND SWORD ON PROFILE!!**

**so sorry about it being so late! I was so busy with homeowork and i couldn't find time to get it up. It wasn't as long as i'd originally hope, so i'll try and get an update up tomorrow. :)**


	9. Warnings are nice

**disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own anything.**

Bella POV

I smiled. Everything seemed so right, so perfect, right now. As I talked with Emmett Cullen, he seemed eager to challenge me to a fight.

"Shut it Emmett. Do you really want your ass kicked by a girl?" I asked, hitting his arm playfully.

"Maybe…" he said, trailing off.

"All right then," I responded. "You get one week to get your skills as good as they'll get." He smiled and nodded.

"I knew there was a reason the captain liked you." He walked off and I couldn't help but smile. Obviously, Edward wasn't the seducer I thought he was. He seemed just like one of the men that would charm ladies onto his ship for a one-night-stand. But he wasn't. I was the one and only luckiest girl on earth.

"Hey," Edward whispered in my ear, leaning in and wrapping his muscular arms around my waist. I jumped, not knowing it was him.

"You know, warnings are nice."

"You're cuter when you're scared," he replied. I stuck my tongue out at him in a very unladylike manner and folded my arms across my chest.

"Aww… Bella…"

"I'm ignoring you," I responded. He lightly kissed my cheeks while o already felt the warmth rise to my face.

"You're cute when you blush." I didn't respond. I probably wouldn't be able to ignore him long. He unwrapped his arms from me and began to walk away. But curse me and my weak will power, I turned and quickly ran after him, jumping onto his back and wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

He reached back and wrapped his fingers around my thigh and quickly turned me so that we were face to face.

"Do you want to go back to my room?" he whispered seductively. I nodded, at a loss for words.

**Okay, that was the shortest chapter I've ever written, but i had writer's block and i couldn't keep you, my wonderful reviewers, waiting any longer. I'll try to get up a new chapter ASAP.**

**BTW, i got an A+ on my paper!!!!!**


	10. Take me

**disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own anything. **

**I'm sorry i haven't been able to update. I've been busy getting and keeping my grades up. Science projects are due tuesday too. AHH!!!**

__

Jacob POV

Damn Masen gets _all_ the girls. He usually doesn't think they're good enough for him and turns them away. And the one girl I try to get ends up falling for him and he for her. It's just not fair. That why people tell you life's not fair. The hell it isn't.

__

Bella POV

Edward had me in his iron grip on each of my arms, the soft sheets of his bed wrapped and tangled around us. He placed kisses from my forehead, down my jawline, neck and finally to the tops of my breasts where my clothing stopped him.

"I think there's a few too many layers separating us," he whispered in my ear. His husky tone made me shudder and nod my head at the same time. "Do you want me?" he asked. I nodded. "Then say it." My mouth opened and no words came out. "Say it."

"Edward…" I trailed off.

"Yes?"

"I want you."

"I know you want me. Tell me what you want _from_ me."

"Edward… please," I begged him.

"Please what?"

"Take me. Make me yours." With those words, he attacked. He lunged for me, then unlacing my corset painfully slow. "Edward…" I moaned. He smirked and moved slower. My voice was raised to a scream of delight. I screamed more the slower he went, and every time I screamed he moved slower. A chain reaction of pleasurable events.

He tossed my corset to the side and began to lift my loose shirt. He raised it only to right above my naval where he slipped his hands under and began to massage and caress my breasts.

"Do you like this?" he whispered seductively. I nodded, quite incapable of speech. He smirked. "Then you'll love this." He lifted my shirt all the way to my neck and began to suck on my right nipple. I gasped in pleasure and brought my arms around hi, and dug my fingernails into his back. He switched to my left and I dug in my fingernail harder. He trailed kisses up to my neck, where he began to bite.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked, suddenly showing his protective side. I nodded.

"Just do it Edward. I love you so much." He did. He removed his shirt, then my skirt, then his trousers. All of me was exposed to him and all or him to me. He stood up on his knees, towering above me. Suddenly, I felt so vulnerable.

"Beautiful Bella." He put his hand down on either side of my face and slowly lowered his face to mine. He hovered above me so that I could feel every part of him, but he was not crushing me with his weight. Our lips touched, ever so gently, until my lips parted against his and his tongue pushed itself into my mouth. I wrapped my fingers in his hair and began to pull the more he pleasured me so.

He was at my entrance, waiting for my response. With a nod of my head he slowly, so slowly lowered himself into me, breaking through all the barriers of my virginity I had before. I screamed, at first in pain, then in pleasure. He began to pull out until I said, "Again, Edward, again." Such simple words encouraged him and he lowered himself into me again. I got used to him quickly, but I could still feel my walls closing around him. He pulled out for a last time, breathing hard and looked straight into my eyes.

"Bella, you better go. Jasper has something to tell you." He got up and began redressing. I followed his example. My hand was on the doorknob, ready to leave, when his words stopped me.

"Jasper's going to tell you some things about me I regret and never wanted you to hear. Please don't change your feelings for me. I have changed. Please Bella. Please."

"I could never change the way I feel about you."

"We'll see by the end of the night."

**Okay, short i know. I have a question.**

**would you rather me**

**_keep my chapters short but update almost every other week_**

**or**

**_write longer chapters and update once a month?_**

**OK, thanks! let's see is this story can get over 200 reviews with this chapter!**

**All right, FYI, some things have been added to my profile. They include sneak peaks for future chapters, new links for this story, and news updates for my stories (example: when and why i won't be able to update, stories put on hold etc.)**

**And I'M A BETA READER!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Paris?

**disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. THE WONDERFUL GENIUS STEPHENIE MEYER DOES. MAYBE SHE'LL LET ME BORROW JASPER FOR A DAY. HEHEHEHEHE**

**All right, first. The results for my updating question seemed to be pretty even. So, i'll try to update as much as possible and if i have writer's block i'll be sure to let you know. I'm wondering if i should open a forum for this story, if any of you have ideas or anything you could tell me there for me to use. This story doesn't relly have a set plot yet, so writer's block is to be expected. I know how it's supposed to end, but the inner details? Yeah, they're a little sketchy.**

**More news:  
I'm a BETA READER!!!!!  
There is an important poll i would like you guys to answer on my profile about stories i would like to start after this story and my cinderella story are finished. If you could please take the five miutes to answer it, it would mean a whole lot to me. THANKS**

_Bella POV_I quietly closed the door to Edward's room and then took a deep breath. Whatever Jasper had to say, I'm not sure that I was ready for it. I already knew that it wasn't good, Edward had assured me of that. But what could possibly be so bad that he thought it forever taint my image of him?

I sighed and slowly looked into Jasper's room. He was waiting for me, sitting on his bed. He let his long blonde hair hang down over his eyes and face, looking downcast. He seemed worried or stressed; contemplating deeply over something vital.

"Jasper?" I asked timidly, still wondering if I wanted to hear what had to be said.

"Oh, it's you," he said, looking up. "Come in." I walked in and sat next to him, placing my hand on his knee.

"You don't seem well," I said. "What's wrong?"

"Can I tell you Bella? Will you swear not to tell anyone?" I nodded.

"I swear Jasper. You can tell me anything."

"When we made port the other day, I met someone."

"A girl?" I asked.

"A lovely young woman, no older than twenty. I promised her that I would see her again, but I don't know how I can make that happen." He continued to look down. "Do you think you can help me?"

"I might Jasper. I have to see if Edward…" he looked up, "will change his course." Jasper remained silent, still quite deep in thought. After a long pause, he spoke.

"Thank you Bella. Would you like to hear Edward's story now? I presume that is why you're here." I nodded.

"Well, I suppose I should start." He sighed and then began. "It started before he was even born…"

_"¿Tienes gusto de ver a tu hijo? **(Mr. Masen, would you like to see your son)**"The Spanish midwife asked. He nodded and followed the midwife into the room with his wife. Edward Masen was a feared pirate throughout the whole world, and hoped his son would follow in his footsteps._

_His wife, Elizabeth, weakly held up her child and handed him to her husband. After seven miscarriages, he finally got what he wanted, a beautiful son. Even though a miscarriage was a sign of sin he could never believe it. He loved his wife simply too much, and she was the perfect person, barely what you could call a mortal sinner. He smiled for what seemed like the first time in years as he held his newborn son._

_"Edward," his wife said, looking over at him. He turned his head and looked back at her. "Name him Edward. Edward Masen Jr." Those were the last word he ever heard out of Elizabeth's mouth._

_"Elizabeth?" he whispered, wrapping her name in the sweetest caress of two lovers. "Elizabeth?" he whispered again, this time a small tear falling down his right cheek. With that, he turned around and started to run, bringing his small son with him._

_* * * * *_

_Edward Masen Jr. looked over the railing of the ship. He was five at the time. He wasn't sure what lured him to the sea, but every time he looked over the railing the ocean recaptured his attention like the gold attracted his father's. Edward was not a fan of treasure. He had decided that not all treasure was silver and gold, but love, like his mother and father had shared before he was born._

_Edward was young but greatly matured. He blamed himself for the death of his mother. He had seen on portrait of her. She was absolutely stunning and Edward could see the similarities in their traits. He could tell which traits he had inherited from her and his father._

_"Masen," his father roughly greeted from behind. Edward immediately stood up. "It's about time for this son." Edward turned around to see his father holding a beautifully crafted sword, just molded to fit his small hand and perfectly fitted for his tiny figure._

_"Thank you father," Edward said, taking the sword in his small, five-year-old hands._

_"Will you help me and the crew fight?" His father asked, face stern and serious. Little Edward nodded. His father pushed a small, weak man from the crew in front of Edward. "Show me." Edward hesitated. He had never and never wanted to kill anyone. Where had this stern father come from? It seemed he had never loved anybody, not even his own son, since Elizabeth died. As well as Edward, his father blamed his own son too for the killing of his precious wife. Edward hesitantly raised and readied his sword. His father nodded for him to continue. Closing his eyes, he thrusted the sword through the innocent man's heart._

_"Good, very good," his father said. "You'll make an excellent fighter one day, Edward." Tears flowed down the small five-year-old's cheeks as he cried uncontrollably. "Pull yourself together. Be a pirate." As Edward watched his father dump the man's body overboard, he never wanted to see, let alone be, a pirate ever._

_* * * * *_

_Seven-years-old. His father hadn't even remembered his birthday, let alone the fact he even exists. The sword fighting training was unbearable, he seemed to be killing to many people to count, even though Edward could only count to ten._

_* * * * *_

_Sixteen._

_"Edward," has father moaned. "The ship is yours." Edward couldn't help but cry as he watched the light fade from his father's dying eyes. Although his father had been harsh and sometimes unloving toward Edward, he couldn't help but still love his father._

_Edward looked at his feet. He couldn't captain the ship. He was only sixteen. As Edward neared port, he was still unsure of his future. He was uneducated in all but fighting. He was legendary already at sixteen with a sword and a feared pirate; only known for his gruesome father. He sold his ship, La Maria, to his first mate. It was a beauty, a Spanish beauty marveled for its fine features. Therefore, it was easy to sell for hefty price, which gave Edward something to live off of._

_Edward got off the ship and watched it sail away into the distance. What could he do now? At sixteen, he had plenty of life still in him, he had witnessed and challenged things others would fear. He needed something to. He needed the treasure he has known he wanted from the age of five. He wanted to be loved and share his love with someone else. A small tap on his shoulder alerted him to the very real world around him._

_"Hello, I'm Tanya," The obviously female voice said. Edward turned around. The strawberry blonde was pretty, though not someone he would sought after. He nodded politely._

_"I'm Edward Masen."_

_"It's very nice to meet you."_

_"Del mismo modo señora,"**(likewise miss) **Edward responded, layering his voice in a thick Spanish accent._

_"Spanish?" she guessed. Edward nodded again. "Where are you from? Originally? Spain?" she guessed again. Edward nodded. He spoke English, Spanish, Italian, and French all fluently, but he found that all languages except English were much more attractive._

"He's Spanish?" Bella asked Jasper, quite interested in the story of Edward's history. Jasper nodded. "Oh, well. Tanya," Bella hissed. "What happened to Tanya?"

_Edward was seventeen, married to the lovely Tanya. Every man envied him, he could barely go out without getting booed and hissed at._

_"Edward, I'd like you to meet my friend, Jasper Hale," Tanya introduced him. Jasper stuck his hand out and Edward shook it._

_"Pleased to meet you," Jasper said, nodding his head slightly._

_"Satisfecho para encontrate tambien (pleased to meet you too)," Edward responded, also tilting his head._

_"Ahh, Spanish…" Jasper trailed off. At least Jasper didn't hate him, yet. That was the first time Jasper and Edward met. In less than a year, the two would soon be the captain and first mate of the most feared pirate ship in all the seven seas. Jasper was a banker. Quite successful and happy. He was single and hadn't planned on being tied down anytime soon._

"And then, well, Tanya happened," Jasper continued.

"What did she do?" I asked, like a little kid waiting for the climax of a story.

"Edward caught her cheating on him." Japer looked down. "Without thinking, Edward shot her and strangled the man she was cheating on him with to death. That's when we both knew we had to leave. It wasn't safe for us."

_"Edward, it's not what it looks like!" Tanya exclaimed. Edward slowly drew his gun. "Edward no, no, no, no-" Edward's shot was too close to miss. It hit her directly in the head. The blood pooled around her in gory amounts, like she was swimming in her own blood._

_"YOU!" Edward shouted, stalking toward him. "You bastard!" Edward lunged for him and wrapped his strong hands around his neck. "I will kill you!" Edward squeezed his neck tighter and tighter until he could no longer feel the man's pulse._

_"Edward!" Jasper shouted from behind him. "What have you done?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Well, you killed him. Now you know. We have to get out of here beofre someone finds us with two dead bodies. Let's hide them and get out of here."_

"We dumped their bodies into the ocean. He bought this ship and we found a crew. I was first mate, I'm not good with managing this ship very well. Edward's better at it. That's why he's captain.

"No one except you knows this, so it's best if you keep your pretty little mouth shut." I nodded. "Go see Edward. He'll want to see how you took the news." I nodded and left Jasper's room for Edward's.

"Hello," I said, tapping on his door lightly. The door slowly opened to a skulking Edward. "Edward! Are you all right?" I exclaimed.

He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into the room. He threw me on the bed and climbed on top of me.

"Edward!" I shouted. "What are you doing?" He was placing light kisses trailing up my arms and finally meeting my lips.

"Tell me."

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"Tell me you love me. Tell me you never want to see me again. Tell me something."

"I would never change my feelings for you. What I said before was true. And nothing from your past can change that."

"And what does that mean?"

"That I love you." With those simple words whispered, he attacked my mouth and kissed me forcefully.

"I love you too."

"Now," he said, pushing himself up, "We're going to Paris."

"Paris?" I questioned.

"Yes, I want to marry you," he replied. I gasped. "Bella, I'm taking you to Paris."

"Won't we get caught?" I asked.

"Not if we play our cards right." He winked and walked away. Paris. So dangerous for us to be there. What would we do in Paris, the thought excited me right there. It was Edward, I guess. I should have expected surprises. He wanted to marry me. But when the time comes, how hard will it be for me to give my self away when I say the simple words? I do.

**ooh, marriage. It's a thing that i've feared since i was a little girl, and apparently so has the Bella in this story. Please remember, i'm only 14 so if i make some mistakes with the history and stuff like that, it's because i haven't been taught it yet. so, thanks. Please review. **

**Once again, i'm going to ask for a certain amount of reviews, and that will now determine my updates. so this time, i'm cruelly asking for 40-50. Please. You can review more than once if neccessary ;-)**


	12. BPOV Wedding

**disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. THE WONDERFUL GENIUS STEPHENIE MEYER DOES. MAYBE SHE'LL LET ME BORROW JASPER FOR A DAY. HEHEHEHEHE**

**Remember, Edward never did propose. He told her that he was going to marry her, which left little choice. So ponder that while reading. It's lemony thought there is NO lemon. Happy reading.**

__

Bella POV

Paris was lovely. The buildings were so exquisite, the details so intricate my mind spun with every little detail. Edward chuckled at my easy amazement. The darkness seemed to make Paris all the more lovely.

"So," he whispered in my ear. "Would you like to know what we're going to do tonight?"

"Other than getting drunk? I mean, it's Paris. You have to get drunk at least once." He laughed along with me. "Sure Edward. Tell me exactly what we're going to do."

"Well, first we're going to go to a ball held by the king himself. Tonight."

"Really Edward?" He nodded. "How? You're wanted all over the world."

"But, love, not in Paris. I worked for the king once. He paid me to bring down some of England's ships. And I do have to say, it has paid off quite well." I smiled. Edward seemed to have connections everywhere, whether they were good or bad.

"All right, Romeo **(A/N: Yes, Romeo and Juliet were around then),** let's go." I grabbed his wrist and started to pull him under the moonlit cobblestone path. I pushed him up against the alley wall, our foreheads touching. "Edward. Will you answer a question for me?"

"Didn't give me much of a choice there. Did you?"

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"You asked me if I could answer a question and I had to answer the question if you could ask me a question." I let out a light chuckle with Edward and then I was serious again. "But yes Bella. You may ask me anything."

"What would you do if… you know what? Never mind. It won't matter. Perhaps later, but not now."

"I will hold you to that," Edward whispered in my ear. "I love you so much."

"Edward," I said, lowering my lips to his slowly, passionately. I would have said, 'I love you too,' to him, but now with the possibility of marriage close to us now, I could not bring myself to say it.

The sweet freedom of being off the confines of the ship with Edward too seemed to be too much to handle. The change from water to land had made me dizzy and Edward kissing me now was becoming my undoing.

The way his tongue tangled with mine for the dominance of my mouth made me wild beyond imagination. Did he really need a ring on my finger to prove it?

"Bella," he moaned against my mouth. But I loved him so, was there a way for me to bring up the point of rejection without hurting him? His lips trailed themselves from my lips to my jaw, resting there for a few mere seconds. They then moved themselves to my neck where they began to suck, nip, bite. I moaned his name and tilted my head, allowing him the access he needed to continue. What wonders his lips could work, his fingers, his…

All coherent thoughts left my mind as his lips settled themselves between my breasts and kissed the valley there. My corset stopped him from moving any further. I closed my head and leaned it back as I arched my back toward him. He pulled back for a while; it could have been a second, a minute, and hour but it seemed to long to me. I opened my eyes momentarily to protest, but as soon as my mouth as little as moved Edward's finger was on my lips to encourage the silence.

I moved my lips to take his digit into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it and sucking. Edward's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he tried to pull his finger out, but I would have none of it. I pulled his finger back into my mouth, an evil glint in my eye. This time, he smirked. He rolled the sleeves of my shirt down to suck on my shoulders. It was my turn to moan and let my eyes roll back into my head. He pulled his finger out of my mouth, this time quite successfully and dipped the wet finger down my shirt. He dragged it up the valley between my breasts painfully slow only then to blow down my shirt, causing me to shiver in anticipation and cold. My nipples went erect for him, and I knew he could see very well what he was causing me to do. His smirk grew and he let out a low growl. I could feel the rumbling of his chest against me and hear the vibrations deep in his throat.

"Edward," I said. My voice came out huskier than I would have liked, but I meant to break away from him. I pushed against his chest, but he was unresponsive. "Edward, please. We really need to stop. We're going to the ball. Remember?"

"Bella, really? Now you choose to be responsible?" He pulled me to his chest and I nodded against it. He wrapped his arms around me. "All right then. There's a dress waiting for you at the palace." (A/N: Is there a palace in France? I know there was a king at some point)The Palace. Oh my lord, the palace. It was so magnificent; the details on the other city building were nothing compared to the grandeur of this palace. Edward and the king embraced like old friends and I was left alone to marvel and the splendor around me. Edward took my hand in his and I jumped, being awoken from my daydream.

"Come on." Let's get you changed Bella." I followed Edward up the grand staircase, where people watched us. My face heated, I stumbled more than once. Once in my room, the dress caught my eye almost immediately. It was covered in black lace and in the back, a wide silk ribbon was tied. The cap sleeves were also made of black lace. The bodice was low-cut with a heart-shaped neckline; it would expose the tops of my breasts. The skirt flowed out, with tiny embroidered hearts on the bottom. It was quite obviously Spanish inspired, I had no idea what it was doing in France.

Edward nodded to it, confirming that it was indeed mine. He stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him, but not before reminding me that he was right outside when I was ready. I slowly removed my dirty, sea soaked clothes and unlaced the back of the dress. I slid it gracefully up my legs and slid my arms through the lacy cap sleeves. I reached behind me to lace up the black laces of the dress, painfully contorting and tangling my arms in the process.

"Edward?" I called. He opened the door and poked his head inside. "I need you to lace up my dress," I said, my lips forming into a tiny pout while I motioned to my current position. He nodded and had a sharp intake of breath as he reached for the bottom of the ribbon. He slid his finger up the small sliver of skin that was exposed through the ribbon. I moaned and my back arched and my neck jerked back in pleasure. He suddenly tightened the bottom of the dress's lace and I jumped, not expecting that. He quickly laced it up the rest of the way and then tied it in a dainty bow at the top.

"Thank you," I whispered as I let out the exhale of breath I'd been holding. He took my hand and led me out of the room and down the grand staircase. I smiled like I never had before, taking in the lights and graceful dancing.

He took my hand as we joined the dancing. I focused mostly on not tripping. It was wonderful. I was so wrapped up in all the dancing, that I didn't notice Edward sneak away from the crowd. He wrapped his arm around my waist and placed his free hand over my mouth while he pulled me backwards.

"Come on," he said. He pulled me out of the palace and outside to the gardens. Standing there was the king and queen of France with their lovely daughter at their side. She had long golden hair and the perfect body. If she wanted Edward, I would be powerless.

This was the marriage. He was going to have the king perform it, to make it an unbreakable bond. We went through everything smoothly. Then there was the last part.

"Do you, Edward Masen, take Isabella Swan as your wife? For better or worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you, Isabella Swan, take Edward Masen as your husband? For better or worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" I'm so sorry Edward.

"I don't. I'm so sorry Edward." Then, sucking in a deep breath, I ran and didn't look back.

**THAT'S NOT THE END!!!! The next chapter will be pretty intense, and yes, Edward and Bella will end up together in the end. But this might damage their relationship. It's short, sorry. But the next update I'll try to make it AT LEAST twice as long.**

**The dance in the middle of the chapter was based on Taylor Swift's Love Story music video, and if you want to see it, there's a link on my profile.**


	13. My Happily Ever After

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Get it? Got it? Good.**

**OMG!!! I can't believe it! the long awaited LAST CHAPTER**

EPOV

I stood there. Completely stunned, heartbroken, and worst of all I felt like without Bella, there was nothing for me here. Nothing for me on this world. Why would she run away when she was everything I wanted and it seemed like she wanted me too? She never once had given the slightest clue that she hadn't wanted this. But was it truly the right thing? Had I unintentionally forced her to marry me? Did I never really check to see her reactions to this marraige? I fell to the ground and this one time I cried harder than I ever had before.

"Edward," the king's daughter was at my side, "are you alright?" She paused, comtemplating her thought of what to say next. "Edward, I know you told me that you loved her with all of your heart, but sometimes, a girl just can't get married. I'm sure she has a reason because the look in her eyes told me that she loves you too, she just..." She trailed off at a loss for words.

"Lillian, you have to understand. I don't know what to do. I love her and I want to be with her forever."

"But do you need a ring on her finger to prove it? If you truly love her, you won't give up, not yet. You will wait for her, until _she_ is ready and not force her into this. Edward, love is blind, it should have no signs of possesion, which I saw in you." Was I still the same monster who killed her father and held her captive? Did she see me that way and use me to escape when she was no longer my prisoner?

"Have you ever been in love?" I asked her. She nodded and smiled a little.

"Yes, I have. He's courting me and we plan on getting married next spring, when the flowers are just in bloom and the birds come out to sing..." She sighs. "But this isn't about me, Edward. You have to know that I do truly believe that she loves you. She will want you to be happy, but don't make her do something like this. go after her, find her, and tell her that you still want to be with her. Give her the chance she deserves," I stand up.

"Thanks Lillian."

"Edward," the king speaks. "How is Emmett? And Jasper? He tells me he's met a girl he plans on seeing again."

"I wouldn't know. But I'll ask him about it when I get back on the ship. And Emmett... same as always." The king nods.

"Edward, when your girl comes around, please come back here. I really look forward to seeing her again." But what if she has truly ran away? But I nod in acceptance and follow the path Bella had run down.

"Bella?" I call. "Bella?" I look down every alleyway and every crook in the wall for my Bella. "Please, Bella, I need to talk to you." The only answer I recieved was complete silence and the hooting owls above my head. Then there is a scream and another, but more muffled this time. I run toward the sound and see two shadows, a man and a woman, in the dimly lit alleyway. The woman is screaming and it's definitely not from pleasure. It's most certainly a rape.

BPOV

Eventually, I slowed to a walk. It was still fast paced, but not a run. I hoped that no one from the crew recognized me. I hid in corners of buildings and alleyways when I heard footsteps. I turned around, terrified of what I might see.

I backed up against the wall, possibly the worst move I could have made. A dark figure continued toward me until I could see the shadow disappear from his face.

"Mike?" I gasped. What was he doing here?

"Hello Isabella. Now, what would your father say if he knew you were running away to marry fearsome pirates. Wouldn't he have wanted you to marry someone who he approved of, someone who worked for him faithfully for half of his life?" He held his head high, and I knew he spoke of himself.

"He wouldn't approve of you now Mike. You've changed. Leave me alone," I spat.

"He doesn't need to approve of me. He's dead, Bella. Dead. Get that through your thick head little bitch." He smirked. "Are you alone?"

"Edward is with me."

"You lie. I saw your little escapade back at the palace. You left him."

"He will kill you when he finds you though."

"But he won't find us, will he now? And why would he save the one who broke his heart." That was the twisting of the knife in my heart. It ached and pained until I fell to the ground sobbing.

"Leave. Me. Alone." He stood his ground. "Go away Mike." I stood up to be less helpless. "I said fucking go away!" He grabbed my shoulders and held them firmly.

"Not before I get what I want from you."

"You're not getting anything." He brought his lips to mine and kissed me hard. It felt wrong compared to Edward. Everything was wrong. His forced his tongue into my mouth and pushed me against the wall, grinding me. I screamed in his mouth.

He dragged his hands down the back of my dress, untying the corset and making quick work of the rest. Now I was here, vulnerable, in front of him to bend at his will. He took his shirt off quickly, keeping his hand over my mouth as I screamed. His pants were off quickly as well and then he was on top of me. He is in me and it doesn't feel like it should.

It's forced.

And it hurts.

And he gets up.

And laughs. He's on top of me again. Where was Edward? Would he truly save me now? Then there's someone looming over Mike. My vision is blurry and I can't quite see who it is, but I pray and beg and hope that he will save me from this monster. He pulls mike form on top of me and I'mnot sure what happened next, but Mike is on the ground his eyes wide open and looking up, quite possibly dead. Then, I see the knife in his chest and his own deep red blood that appears black in the moonlight pooling around him. He is most certainly dead.

i'm in the air now, in the arms of my savior. I focus my eyes so that I can clearly see the person above me.

"Edward?" I speak quietly and timidly. "Thank you. For saving me. Edward he r-raped me. But please forgive me. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have..." he silences me by putting his finger to my lip.

"We can discuss this tomorrow Bella. But for now, just sleep my angel."

~ * ~

I woke up alone.

"Edward?" I called. "Edward," I repeated more frantically. "Edward, Edward, Edward."

"Relax Bella." Emmett walked in. He wore a smile big enough for the two of us, just like always. "We're taking you back to the ship. Edward... he... wasn't sure if he could talk to you as soon as you woke up, so he'll see you on board."

"Thanks Emmett. You're a real friend." He smiled a genuine smile that made my heart flip, but not even close to how it felt when I saw Edward.

"So Bella… I hate to bring this up so early in the morning, but do you want to face Edward now or later? I figure we're both getting on the ship and you have to face him eventually, it's just a matter of when. " I nodded in agreement.

"Now. Take me there now please." Emmett nodded, agreeing with what I said. He helped me from the bed and walked me to where the ship was docked. I took in a deep breath.

"It's not as bad as it seems Bella. Just say what you mean and make sure it's sincere. He hasn't and won't ever give up on you." I took in his honest words, they were all I had now.

"Thanks Emmett." And I walked aboard the ship. I saw Edward immediately, his disheveled, bronze hair gave him away. His face was pale and swollen but he caught my gaze and averted my eyes quickly. As we pulled out from the port I walked up to him, dreading the words I had to say. "Edward. I'm so sorry. I should have told you no in the first place. But please understand me, I'm not ready for all of this yet. I love you isn't that enough?"

"No Bella, it isn't. It never will be. I need you to be mine and no one else's. If you love me, why couldn't we make it official?"

"Edward, your men killed my father and his crew, my friends. You kidnapped me and loved me and somehow, through all of this, all the hatred and anger, I somehow fell for you too. But, marriage? Edward, I know I should be married. I'm seventeen. But that's not the point. I just can't do this now, it's too fast. Please understand that," I begged him.

"But you love me?"

"With all my heart and soul." He presses his lips to mine gently and I kiss him back with every ounce of passion in my body. I reach behind him and changed our course of direction, back toward our last port.

"What are you doing?" he murmured against my lips.

"I made a promise to Jasper and I don't intend on breaking it." Jasper was going to have his happy ending too, I promised him. And as Edward and I embrace each other, everything seems perfect and blissful and it's the best happily ever after a girl like me could ask for.

**Shorter than I wanted it, but I really hope you guys are happy with the ending, I was ;) Anyway, keep your eyes peeled for the sequel to this story which will feature Jasper and Alice. I'll post information about that when I begin to write it. **

**So, please please please review and I really love you guys, especially those who stuck with me to the end, even with my constant writer's block. **

**Sorry about the long wait for this last chapter. I really am. If you have any questions about the story or ending of the story or would really like a one-shot featuring these characters, please post in this story's forum (the name is "The Attack Forum" Original, I know) and who knows, i might post a few one-shots for this story if the response is big enough. Also, if i get tons of reviews the sequel will be up faster :)**

**XoXo**

**Unbitten Love**


	14. SEQUEL UP!

**For those of you who read The Attack... the sequel is up!**

**This sequel (because I do plan on writing more than one) is about Jasper and Alice. For the basic summary:**

Alice is a prostitute in the same pirate port that Alice and Jasper first met in. It's been a year since they've seen each other and Alice is beginning to lost hope. When Jasper does come back, Alice convinces him to take her with him onboard the ship. Some of the pirates recognize Alice, and they threaten to tell Jasper the truth. So to keep her past a secret, Alice resorts back to her old life style onboard he ship which threatens the relationship she has with Jasper...

**Obviously, there will be twists in the plot, but there's the main idea for you. It is titled The Secret and I hope you all find time to read it!**

**Thank you! :D**


End file.
